It Was Amazing
by appleridge
Summary: How Kyle & Oliver Met
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of How Oliver & Kyle met

Oliver was esatic. he was now thousands of miles from his family. He was at Llanview U. he was rushing he wanted to make sure he wasnt late. he didmnt want to get stuck in 8am classes five days week. Oliver was not looking where he was going and bumped into someone and all his papers went flying  
Oliver: Damn, now if I lose all these I swear  
Oliver got on his knees searching for the onews he dropped, when he heard a voice  
I think these belong to you  
Oliver looked up to see an average height male with dark hair looking at him  
Oliver: yes they are thank you  
Oliver extends his hand, the other man takes it  
Whats your name? Im Oliver Fish  
Man: Im Kyle Lewis  
Oliver: nice to meet you, Kyle. Sorry i didnt see you, I waasnt looking. My bad.  
Kyle laughs  
Kyle; that's okay. It happens  
Oliver; I just wanted to get this section of History  
Kyle: Me too

After waiting 20 mins in line both Oliver & Kyle got the class they wanted. As Oliver walked off, Kyle came up to him  
Kyle: Well I guess I will see you in class  
Oliver; Yeah defintley man. Sorry again  
Kyle; No worries. I gotta go meet my new roomie  
Oliver: cya  
Oliver watched as Kyle jogged away. He just kept looking at him then Kyle looked back at Oliver and smiled.

A few hours later Oliver returned to his dorm, opened the door and went in. He was shocked at what he saw  
Oliver: What are you doing here?  
Sitting there was Kyle with all his clothes. He laughed  
Kyle: I guess this makes us roomies  
Oliver smiles as does Kyle


	2. Month Later

Chapter 2: Kyle & Oliver learn they have A Lot in common

A Month Later

Oliver & Kyle had been roommates for a while now but didnt spend a lot of time together because of their vast schedule differences. Yes they had class together but that was for 3 hours a week thats it. Oliver came home went to his desk drawer and opened it. He grabbed a magazine but the bathroom door creaked & Oliver was shocked by Kyle who emerged from the bathroom with only a towel on  
Oliver: Sorry Kyle I didnt know you'd be here. I thought you had class  
Kyle: Prof Sick so class was canceled  
Oliver quickly closed his desk but the magazine was left sticking out. Kyle took notice  
Oliver: Well I am gonna go for a walk, yeah a walk and let you get dressed  
Kyle: You live here to you dont have to go  
Oliver: Yes I do  
He was trying hard not to stare at Kyle's wet body wrapped in that towel  
Oliver: I will see you later  
Oliver left the room  
Kyle dried off and then went to Oliver's desk and pulled the magazine out  
Kyle: The advocate. Hmm What an interesting turn of events.  
Kyle put the magazine back and smiled

Later that night Oliver returned with Pizza to share. He thought it would be a good jesture since he acted so weird before. Kyle took the pizza and the two sat down in front of the TV to check out the cable package they just ordered  
Kyle: I cant believe all these new stations & still shit on TV  
Oliver: Have you checked showtime  
Kyle: No I will  
and when Kyle sees whats on he speaks again  
Kyle: Oliver here is something you may like  
Oliver turns to see the Queer as Folk credits rolling. Oliver is shocked  
Oliver: Why would I wanna ....watch that  
Kyle: Because that blond guy there is in it  
Oliver: I dont know him  
Kyle: He was on your magazine  
Oliver: What magazine?  
Kyle: The one in your desk  
Oliver: You went into my stuff. Kyle why?  
Kyle: I was curious I saw you shove it in the desk when I came from the shower  
Oliver: Look Kyle its just a magazine it doesnt mean anything  
Kyle: I didnt say it did  
Oliver relieved  
Oliver: Thank You  
Kyle: I wouldnt care  
Oliver: What?  
Kyle: I Just Wouldnt  
Oliver: Ahhh  
Kyle: I mean I did see u looking me over  
Oliver: No I was just startled thats all  
Kyle: It seemed like I interupted you today, a private moment  
Oliver: UmmmKyle  
Kyle; I can understand why that guy on thecover is cute  
Oliver: Cute, wait are you gay?  
Kyle: What If I was would that bother you  
Oliver: No  
Kyle: I think it may a little given what happened earlier seeing me naked and all  
Oliver: I just wasnt expexcting to  
Kyle: To what Oliver  
Oliver closed his eyes  
What is it Oliver seeing me naked bother you cause I can change in the bath...  
Oliver: No not at all  
He closes his eyes again  
Kyle are you like me?  
Kyle: How so  
Oliver took a breath  
Kyle: Well to answer an earlier question. I am gay. Is that what you meant  
Oliver (softly) yes  
Kyle approached Oliver  
Kyle: Have you said that before  
Oliver: Not to someone else  
Kyle: How does it feel?  
Oliver: Strangley good  
Kyle: Have you ever gone on a date with a guy?  
Oliver: No  
Kyle: would you want to. We could go to the movies  
Oliver smiles  
Oliver: Okay but who pays  
Kyle laughs  
Kyle: How bout dutch?

Next up The Date


	3. First Date

Chapter 3: First Date

Oliver woke up the next day nervous & excited. He walked into the bathroom and there was a note from Kyle. It said that he will pick some DVD's and they will have a dorm date that evening.  
Oliver couldnt believe it this date was happening. He laughed a nervous laugh. Thoughts ran through his mind. What do they talk about? Will they hold hands? Is there a good night kiss. God does Kyle expect sex? Oliver eventually decided that he would let fate run the evening. He quickly got dressed and left for class.

Kyle was the local dvd store. He was stumped he didnt know which way to turn. Do I go romantric? Maybe not, Oliver may think I wanna jump him. Horror? What if Oliver doesnt like em? He finally decided on some coimedies. He chose American Pie, Airplane & for some reason Clue. Kyle thought they were the least threatning. Kyle also picked up Candy, pop & popcorn, As he left the store, his phone rang. It was his sister Rebecca. He sent it to voicemail. All he wanted to do tonight was have a nice evening with Oliver.

Oliver returned to the dorm a few hours later and was stunneed at what he saw. The room had been changed into this small movie theater with two chairs complete with arm restsand drink holders. There was also a film screen and a DVD projector unit. By each chair was a bag of popcorn, Candy & pop. Oliver smiled. Then Kyle entered  
Kyle: So what do you think  
Oliver. I am floored, How did you do this?  
Kyle: I called in some favors and walla, instant movie magic. Now pick a title.  
Oliver looked at all three. He pointed to Clue.  
Oliver: That has three endings right, dont tell me. I wanna figure it out for myself.  
Kyle smiled  
Oliver and Kyle sat in the chairs and the film started. Almost instantally both guys were betting each other on who did the murders and making fun of the clothes, Oliver felt at ease with Kyle and he could finally breathe.  
Oliver: Thank you  
Kyle: For What?  
Oliver: planning all this. If you do this on a first date. I cant wait for the next.  
Kyle looked over and smiled at Oliver  
Oliver: I was hoping you would say that.  
Oliver found his hand next to Kyles. He traced his fingers over Kyle's not sure if it was okay to interlock them. Kyle put his fingers with Oliver and then oliver closed em. They stayed that way until the end of clue.  
Oliver: You know having three endings is cool but it doesnt make sense  
Kyle: What do you mean?  
Oliver: The Only killer was Ms. Scarlett  
Kyle: How do you figure  
Oliver: Well after the singing telegram girl is shot they show Scarlett close the front door. Here I will show you.  
Oliver backs the DVD up & shows Kyle the scene  
Kyle: Oh My god How did I miss that. You have a good eye. I better watch what I do around you  
Oliver laughs

After Clue they decide to stop watching movies. Kyle starts taking down all the film stuff and Oliver watches, Puzzled. Kyle looks at him.  
Kyle: Something wrong?  
Oliver: Is that it? Is the date over?  
Kyle: It doesnt have to be  
Oliver: Good  
Oliver smiles  
Look Kyle truth time. The other day I was checking you out. Your gorgeous. Is that a word a guy says about another guy?  
Kyle: Yes and Im flattered. Truth time for me as well. Ive been checking you out to. I mean how can I not with those arms,  
Oliver blushes  
Oliver: So you wanna do this again but maybe this time actually leave the room?  
Kyle laughs  
Kyle: Id Love too  
Oliver: One more thing. Ive never had sex and Im sorry I dont think tonight is the night.  
Kyle: For me either Oliver  
Oliver: Good but how do feel about kissing?  
Kyle: I love to kiss  
Oliver: On the first date?  
Kyle: Oliver are you asking to kiss me?  
Oliver: Yes  
Kyle: Id Like that  
Oliver walked up to Kyle. He put his hands on his shoulders and gently cupped Kyle's face and leaned in. The kiss at first was soft & sweet. Some real nice smooching. Then Kyle started to edge in his tounge and Oliver let him. Their kissing intensified. They broke away but kept each others'gaze.  
Oliver: Wow that was 100 times better then I ever dreamed.  
Kyle: For me too Oliver  
They resumed kissing for a while then Oliver spoke  
Oliver: Do you mind if we continue this for a while?  
Kyle laughed  
Kyle: Not at all. All night if you want  
Oliver: Could we spend some of this time without our shirts on?  
Kyle: I think we can work our way there  
Oliver: Cool  
Oliver & Kyle continued another long make out session and yes Oliver got his wish, the shirts came off. The pair seemed to enjoy the touch of each other's bare skin as they continued making out until the sun came up.


	4. Morning Fun

Chapter 4: Morning Fun

Oliver Fish woke up the next morning. He was in his bed but he was not alone. Laying next to him was Kyle Lewis. They spent most of the night making out and laid on his bed shirtless. Oliver traced his fingers along Kyle's bare back and the motion eventually woke Kyle who turned over and smiled at Oliver  
Kyle: Hey there. that felt nice. You have a nice touch  
Oliver: You think so? Sorry If I woke you too early  
Kyle: No, I dont mind at all  
Kyle scooted closer to Oliver and wrapped his arms around him. Kyle then leaned in and kissed Oliver with all his might. Oliver got wrapped up too but before long the alarm went off.  
Kyle: Damnit just when things were getting good. We have history class soon  
Oliver; Yeah I know at least we get to be in class together  
Kyle; yes we do  
Oliver: well we can flip for the first shower  
Kyle: We could that or we could shower together, you know to save water?  
Oliver Laughed  
Oliver: Well If your okay with it, I would like that ALOT  
Kyle smiled, took Oliver's hand and led him to the bathroom.

Taking a shower together proved more difficult. Kyle & Oliver had class in 30 minutes but couldnt stop looking at each other. Their eyes traveled each others bodies over and over again  
Kyle: Well maybe we should actually clean up if we want to make it to history on time  
Oliver nervously  
Oliver: right. You want me to wash your back?  
Kyle: Yes please  
Kyle handed Oliver the washcloth. Oliver put soap all over the surface and then began circling Kyle's back with it  
Kyle laughed  
Oliver: Are you ok? Ive never done this before. Im a little nervous is all  
Kyle turned around and noticed Kyle's excitement. His eyes went below his waist  
Kyle; I can tell  
Oliver. I am so sorry Kyle. I am so embarrased.  
Kyle took Oliver's face and kissed him hard then broke the kiss  
Kyle; No worries. Its very hot and the excitement is contageious  
Oliver looked down and laughed as did Kyle. They kissed again, more deeply. Oliver broke away  
Oliver: Wow it feels like 200 degrees in here

Kyle laughed and turned Oliver around. he washed his back and then moved back so he could rinse off. Oliver turned off the water. Kyle thre back the curtain and steped out off the shower. Oliver looked up and saw Kyle with his ass facing him. he smiled. Kyle then turned his head to Oliver  
Kyle: Hey could you dry me off before I catch a cold  
Oliver smiled  
Oliver: I wouldnt mind at all.  
Oliver took Kyle's towel and began drying him off. Kyle turned his head and kissed Oliver again. When the kiss brooke, Oliver knew three things. Kyle Lewis was gonna keep him on his toes. They were gonna be late for class and he Oliver didnt mind at all.


	5. Step By Step

Chapter 5: Step By Step  
Some Sections may be Rated R

Oliver was really nervous around Kyle. Everytime Kyle entered the room, Oliver jumped but not because he was afraid. Kyle made Oliver feel this energy and it pulsated through his veins. Oliver found himself feeling something he never truly did before, DESIRE. He wanted Kyle so bad. all these vivid dreams and images of Kyle, Kyle nude, ripping off Kyle's clothes. Oliver felt alone but he wasnt.

At the libary Kyle was studying for his bio class but Oliver kept entering his mind. His smile, the way he walked, his eyes and his arms. Oliver has great arma. All Kyle wanted was to wrap himself up in them and never leave. Kyle smiled and then looked down. He was hard. Kyle knew studying was a dead issue and packed his bags to head back to the dorm and hopefully to Oliver

Moments later Kyle opened his door and found Oliver on the couch watching TV. Kyle walked up behind Oliver and began to massage his neck. Oliver smiled and then spoke.  
Oliver: You have a great touch to you know  
Kyle smiled  
Kyle: Thanks. Umm can we talk?  
Oliver looked at Kyle, worried  
Oliver: Sure sit down  
Kyle sat besides Oliver  
Kyle; Maybe showering together wasnt a great idea this early  
OLiver; Why would you say that  
Kyle: ever since there has been this distance between us  
Oliver sighed  
Oliver: your right but its not because of the shower. I just cant stop um stop  
Kyle: stop what?  
Oliver: Wanting You  
Kyle's eyes widen  
Now look I freaked you out. You probably think Im some sex fiend  
Oliver goes to get up, Kyle grabs his hand  
Kyle: Not at all. Ive been having the same feelings  
Oliver: Really but if its just sex how come we havent gone their yet  
Kyle smiles  
Kyle: Because You & I know its more than that, don't we?  
Oliver: I do have strong feelings for you. I guess I wanted our sex to be more than just sex It should be  
Kyle: Love?  
Oliver laughs nervously  
Oliver: Can we be there already?  
Kyle: I guess its possible , how do you feel about me?  
Oliver: Truthfully?  
Kyle Nods  
I think of you non-stop, Kyle. Whats going on? If your stressed. If you smiled & laughed today. I also cant wait to see you and I miss being around you. Even if we are just in the same room, it makes me smile  
Oliver looks at Kyle & notices him crying  
Im sorry Kyle. Diod I upset you? Dont cry.  
Oliver grabs some tissues and dries Kyle's eyes and he speaks  
Kyle; That was very beautiful and honest. I do to Oliver. I cant stop thinking of you. I want toi make you laugh. I want to be in your arms. I miss them when Im gone. I Miss you. I love you, Oliver Fish.  
Oliver beamed and laughed  
Oliver: I love you too, Kyle Lewis  
Kyle laughed and Oliver leaned in & gave him a sweet long kiss on the mouth. They pated and Kyle got up off the couch  
Kyle: Excuse me while I use the bathroom

A few minutes later Kyle emerged from the bathroom. Kyle noticed that the beds were pushed together and then saw Oliver. He was walking with a candle in his hand and went to light it but he brunt his finger.  
Oliver: Damn It  
Kyle ran to him and kissed his burnt finger. Oliver went to run it under water but returned quickly to Kyle who put his arms around Oliver's neck.  
Oliver: That's me trying to be romantic. To make it special for us. You know are first time. Or did I jump the gun?  
Kyle deeply kisses Oliver  
Kyle: Does that answer the question for you?  
Oliver smiles & nods  
Oliver: One question  
Kyle nods  
Oliver: Which one of us is the....  
Kyle stops him with a kiss  
Kyle: No worries baby. We will figure that one out as we go along  
Oliver smiled and pulled Kyle to the bed with him

Their love making was slow and satisfying. Oliver traced every part of Kyle with his hands. Kyle laughed and moaned. That made Oliver pick up the pace. Oliver moved down on Kyle and looked up at him for approval. With a quick nod Oliver went down on him. Kyle was satisfied like he has never been before. Kyle eventually returned the favor and ran his fingers along Oliver's neck. He then leaned in and gently bit Oliver's neck. Oliver moaned real loud and Kyle laughed. Kyle then went down on Oliver and kept an eye on Oliver's faceand watched the fullfillment he gave Oliver. After some good foreplay the pair skissed and then Oliver spoke mater of factly  
Oliver; I want to be inside you Kyle. Is that Okay?  
Kyle: its more than okay.  
Kyle flashed a condom to Oliver who putt it on. He then slowly entered Kyle. Oliver saw Kyle's face tense up.  
Oliver: Am I hurting you. Im sorry  
Kyle: Not at all. Its amazing. Keep going.  
Oliver did as asked and eventually got into a good rhythm. Kyle grabbed and braced Kyle's braod shoulders as Oliver continued to make love to him. after a while Kyle asked a question.  
Kyle: would it be okay if I was inside you?  
Oliver: I never have  
Kyle; Well if you not ready  
Oliver: Kyle I trust you and if you want inside me, I want you inside me.  
Kyle & Oliver switched places. Kyle put on a condom and slowly entered Oliver  
Kyle watched as a look of pure amazement came across Oliver's face. Kyle got a good pace and started to make love to Oliver. Oliver grabbed Kyle's face and kissed him hard, letting out some nice moans.

Later that night Kyle & Oliver laid in bed. Kyle looked over at Oliver who was grinning.  
Kyle: I hope by the look on your face it was a good time?  
Oliver; Good . It was amazing. Ive never felt anything like this before. Look Its not like I never had fantasies before but they dont even come close to what we just did here tonight.  
Kyle smiled  
Kyle: you know its gets better each time you do it  
Oliver: Really?  
Kyle: I promise  
Oliver; Good but I like to be sure. So we are gonna have to test that theory out.  
Kyle: I wouldnt have it any other way.  
The pair kissed and Kyle broke the kiss  
How did you get the beds together like this?  
Oliver: That's easy. The two sides latches together. Makes one big bed  
Kyle: You think we can keep it this way  
Oliver: I was hoping you would say that  
The pair kissed again

Kyle & Oliver reamined in bed wrapped in with each other. Both didnt know where this was headed but they were in for the ride.


End file.
